1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for converting reciprocative vertical axle vibrations occurring during operation of a vehicle into electrical energy, and for modifying the ride of the vehicle. In particular, the inventive system uses the same reciprocative electromagnetic transducer as both a generator and a shock absorber assistant, and a control system for switching between these two modes of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems and devices for converting mechanical energy from reciprocal motion into electrical energy in vehicles are known, as are systems and devices for converting electrical to mechanical energy. However, these systems typically are limited to one of these types of energy conversion rather providing both capabilities. Moreover, even when both of these types of conversion are present or suggested, no system for selectively switching between the two types and for modifying ride comfort, is provided or taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,841, issued to Zeno on Jun. 18, 2002, teaches an electromagnetic shock absorber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,532, issued to Stopher on Mar. 9, 1999, teaches an electromagnetic generator for converting the energy released by a vehicle when the brakes are applied into electrical energy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,847 issued to Izawa et al. on Oct. 21, 1997, teaches an active vehicle suspension system using an electromagnetic actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,054, issued to Kessler on Feb. 13, 1990, teaches an electromagnetic vehicle suspension system using a battery for power. U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,263, issued to Basic et al. on Dec. 27, 1988, teaches an electromagnetic propulsion system for use on rail-supported vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,181, issued to Lichtenberg on Jul. 3, 1979, teaches an electrical generator for use on a vehicle that uses the eddy current effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,402, issued to Yankowski et al., teaches an electromagnetic shock absorber that uses a linear transducer to provide electrical power to operate the shock absorber. Japanese Patent No. 6-315294 teaches a linear oscillation actuator. Japanese Pat. No. 60-257757 teaches an electromagnetic generator.
European Patent No. 616,412, published Sep. 21, 1994, teaches a reciprocative electromechanical transducer for use in vehicle suspension. The transducer is used both as an electrical generator and as a shock absorber. Vertical movement of the wheel assembly relative to the chassis is converted into electricity to charge the vehicle battery or energize electrical components in the vehicle. Although the patent mentions switching the device between electrical generating and shock absorbing functions, it lacks any details of this switching system. However, some details are provided regarding the conversion of mechanical to electrical energy using the particular structure of the transducer.
There is a need for a system that provides the capability of utilizing otherwise wasted mechanical energy in the form of reciprocating vertical vehicle vibration and that can also modify vehicle riding comfort, including the capability of selecting between the two.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a system for selectively using converting axle vibration into electrical energy solving the aforementioned problems is desired.